


【雀驼】圆 09

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Kudos: 10





	【雀驼】圆 09

林煐岷休息好了就开始鼓捣自己的音乐室，朴总也回去拯救自己因为追妻惨遭重大滑铁卢的公司业绩。金金橙橙扔去父母家，周末才接回来，胖胖平时也有三个月嫂带。生活忙碌又充实。

工作室渐渐小有起色，林煐岷有时候带着小胖上班，工作人员都可喜欢小胖墩了，脸蛋圆嘟嘟的和林煐岷一模一样，一逗就傻兮兮的笑，眼睛眯成一条缝，嘴巴张开的弧度也刚刚好，看着就让人心情愉悦。林煐岷工作起来还是会严肃的，但一看到小胖天大的怒气也能消掉，工作人员就更喜欢他了。

"林制作人，怎么不见小胖的爸爸啊？"  
林煐岷突然想到好几天没见到朴佑镇了，低头逗着傻乎乎的儿子问，"想爸爸了吗？"

小胖听到爸爸的两个音节，璀璨一笑，伸出手去抓。林煐岷想了想下午没什么事，就抱着儿子去朴佑镇公司突击检查。

刚到前台，林煐岷还没想好说辞，前台小姐姐已经站起身恭迎他进门，然后亲切的询问，"是来找朴总的是吗？"说完得到肯定，给林煐岷按开了专属电梯的门禁。朴佑镇早就打过招呼，虽然不确定林煐岷会不会来，总之不想让他受这种等在门口的礼遇。

"你别通知他。"  
门即将关上的时候林煐岷叮嘱道。

朴佑镇正在开会，林煐岷偷偷从玻璃门瞥见他把那群老古董气得脸红脖子粗。  
"你爸好威风啊！"小胖像是听懂了一样，又笑着吃手手。

大概等了一个小时，林煐岷都抱累了把小胖放在沙发上让他自己爬。秘书说朴佑镇早上八点就进去了，中饭都没吃。林煐岷点了朴佑镇平时喜欢吃地餐厅的外卖，等饭菜到了摆好，让秘书去叫朴佑镇出来。

朴佑镇正在里面激昂的训斥一个下属报告做的很敷衍，秘书扣扣门进来，"夫人和小少爷来了，等了好一会儿了。"

下属看着朴总四溢的怒气一下子就灰飞烟灭，咳嗽了一下就换了副脸。要不是自己正在被训，简直想起身给自己的老总这绝活拍掌叫好。

"重做吧，我等下再来看。"

下属努努嘴，心里祈求，拜托了夫人，把他带回家吧，我不想加班了。

还没进门朴佑镇就闻到了熟悉的香味，摸了摸肚子是有点饿。进了门，林煐岷正在逗孩子玩，没给他施舍多一个眼神，朴佑镇觉得脖颈一凉，拿起筷子就开始狼吞虎咽。

"吃慢点。"林煐岷边揪儿子的下巴似乎是在问胖胖，"开会饭都不吃了，这样对吗？"胖胖边吃手边微微摇头，林煐岷忍俊不禁。

朴佑镇不敢耽搁，嘴里含着饭就急忙表态，"不对不对。"

"哼。"

原本以为经过这次朴佑镇能多回家陪他的，结果林煐岷听他说又要出差，去了日本还要再去美国。掐指一算，中间正好是自己的发情期，林煐岷有些生气，工作比自己重要是不是？最后林煐岷箱子也没给朴佑镇收，气鼓鼓的背着他先睡了，朴佑镇想解释也不好意思再吵醒，只好打落牙齿活血吞，想着嘴上说还是不如做。

发情期提前了一天，也算是如约而至，林煐岷掏出事先准备好的抑制剂，却没有打下去。心里疯狂想念自己alpha的海洋气息，躲进朴佑镇的衣柜疯狂吸食这气味，酥酥麻麻的痒意蔓延到心头。

"佑镇……佑镇……"边喊手机边拨出了视频。

朴佑镇这边在车上赶路呢，刚刚结束一个视频电话正好林煐岷打了过来。一接通就是他甜腻的呻吟，画面似乎很暗，像是自己的衣柜。朴佑镇知道他发了情。关上车前和司机的挡板，调成了降噪模式，司机也是个人精，马上带上了耳机。

"我在。"

"呜呜呜呜呜呜你怎么能抛下我呢？"

"我没抛下你。"

"我都要到发情期了你还出差，有老公为什么要用抑制剂？工作就那么重要吗？"林煐岷不是一个不讲理的人，甚至擅长隐忍委屈，此刻不过是对朴佑镇长期过度工作不满的压抑随着发情期爆发，把怨气一股脑的撒了出来。

"是我错了。"朴佑镇马上认错，看着林煐岷那双被情欲染满的水汪汪的眼睛，催促司机快一点。

林煐岷受不了了，抱了一些出去放在床上，自己躺中间脱下裤子，水蜜桃味的淫液打湿了内裤，湿漉漉的一片。朴佑镇在那边看了活春宫，立刻明白了林煐岷的意图。肇事者边脱边念念叨叨的赌气，"让你看到吃不到！"

朴佑镇看到林煐岷平躺在他们日日交欢的大床上，屏幕被用自拍杆固定在床尾的衣架上，清晰又诱人的角度明显是提前策划过的。画面中林煐岷开始拨弄自己红嫩又小巧的乳头，小小的凸起此时被摸索得肿胀了一些，林煐岷的表情显然是很享受又很挣扎。朴佑镇拿着电脑的手也不太稳，搁在平板上。喉咙发紧，朴佑镇觉得自己浑身的肌肤也随着紧绷了起来。

画面中林煐岷红着眼，一只手拿过一个跳蛋开启了振幅开始在乳晕处逡巡，另一只手向下探去，轻而易举的伸进一只手指。

"佑镇呐，我好湿了，都不用怎么做扩张呢，你说呢？"

朴佑镇哑着嗓子，说不出话来，手里去解自己的皮带。看着林煐岷伸进去三指，手指和肉褶难舍难分，身体像水蛇一般缠绕在床沿。乳头和穴都得到了照顾，林煐岷难耐的呻吟，"佑镇亲亲我。"朴佑镇掏出自己肿胀的热铁，此刻也十分想亲上那颗水嘟嘟的蜜桃。

林煐岷似乎不能满足手指的刺激，拿出另一个跳蛋送进了嫩穴里，一进去内壁就像饿了好几天一样食嘬着吞了进去，穴口一开一合的颤抖，朴佑镇手上开始就着自己龟头冒出的黏液上下撸动。

林煐岷第一次自己用这种东西，没有精力去管它的设置，跳蛋在穴内用着最大的频率震动，林煐岷爽的停下了胸前的动作，开始撸动自己挺立的分身，欲浪滔天，他几乎快要握不住自己的肉棒。

"佑镇，佑镇，好想你。呜呜呜。"林煐岷像小猫一样的呜咽着哭诉思念，朴佑镇手下越来越用力，"别哭我马上就回来了。"

林煐岷蜷着身子流泪，"你骗人。"两个人此时都被欲望和快感占据了脑海，数据相连的两端都只有低低的喘息和呻吟。朴佑镇看着画面里面色绯红的omega，想象着他水蜜桃一般的香味，正从他红肿起来的肉穴里溢出更多，他真想直直的捅进那个温暖的穴洞。

发情期很敏感，林煐岷全身痉挛，哆哆嗦嗦的射在了自己手里，可身下跳动还在奋力震动，他噙着泪伸手去找遥控，身体止不住的更软了下来，扭动着前进。不知道怎么的，遥控器好像和刚刚那堆衣物融为一体，怎么也找不到，穴里持续的刺激无法停下，快感长长久久的激增，腿都发软了无法动弹。

"佑镇，怎么办？"

"拿出来试试。"

"噢噢噢！"林煐岷坐了起来，伸手去捞。"佑镇啊，这个怎么弄出来啊？"

"有根绳。"

绳。林煐岷泪眼朦胧的去找线，内壁却像舍不得一样紧紧吸附住，每一次遭遇探寻的时候都会更猛烈的收缩，似乎在和找线的双手作斗争。林煐岷突然想起自己刚才迷迷茫茫之中是不是把整个跳蛋连同绳都塞了进去。朴佑镇觉得自己都要疯掉了，"你让我看看。"

林煐岷取下手机，用摄像头对准自己的穴口，大腿根部抽搐着开合，手指掰开嫣红的穴口，隐隐约约看到跳蛋还在里面跳动，穴里的软肉不知疲倦的紧紧地吮吸着不放，一起随着振波起伏，朴佑镇被这幅场景刺激到，在林煐岷纯真又探寻的表情下射了出来。

"你快帮帮我呀呜呜呜出不来了。"林煐岷急得直哭，疯狂的喘气，堆积的快感一浪接一浪，林煐岷觉得自己又要到达高潮，说时迟那时快，他脚趾紧绷着又上了一次云端。泄了两次，林煐岷都没有力气再折腾了，穴里春水涌动，一波接一波打湿了床下的被褥。头发全汗湿了，躺在床上像只案板上脱水的鱼，挣扎的力气都没有了。

朴佑镇也快被他气死了，偷鸡不成反蚀把米，要不是他正好准备抽空先回来一趟再去美国，林煐岷一个人这个样子要在家里怎么办？

司机稳稳的停在了家门口，朴佑镇把电话挂了，听到嘟的一声挂机声，林煐岷以为被彻底抛弃了，可怜巴巴的哭嚎起来。于是朴佑镇进门的时候，就满满的听见了自己妻子的咒骂声。

"男人都是大猪蹄子！"  
"朴佑镇怎么这么坏啊呜呜呜！"  
"果然嫁错了人我就不该信这个坏蛋呜呜呜呜大坏蛋呜呜呜。"

朴佑镇把他从床里拎出来，林煐岷眨巴眨巴眼，胡乱的抹了一把泪，口水和泪水花了这张漂亮的脸蛋。

"佑镇尼。"

林煐岷没有要撒娇只是突然看到朴佑镇回来以为自己在做梦，甜甜的一声让朴佑镇彻底没了脾气，低下头亲上自己觊觎已久的唇瓣。林煐岷懵懵的被亲了一会儿，突然推开他把下身挪给他看，"快帮我拿出来！"

朴佑镇低头默念，不生气不生气，伸手进去掏绳。本身跳蛋也不小，朴佑镇伸进去不小心捅的更深，穴内震动着快意直击大脑，林煐岷哆嗦着求饶，"不要进去了呜呜好难受。"

朴佑镇也明白，太多太久的刺激会让人疲惫和不安，很想赶紧给他拿出来。两只手指在里面探寻，指尖不时从林煐岷敏感点划过，林煐岷呜咽着扭动身体推他，又到了高潮，这次哭咽的声音都没有了，射出来的液体也清亮了不少。朴佑镇刚刚摸到绳边又要重新来，干脆把林煐岷抱坐在怀里禁锢着，对着化妆镜给他掏。

这个体位实在羞人，林煐岷抓着朴佑镇的西服外套把脸埋了进去。最后把线揪出来的时候，林煐岷腰身弯曲成一个优美的弧度，又射了出来。朴佑镇刚刚回来看到林煐岷那副样子的时候是硬了的，现在双腿都被林煐岷流出来的液体打湿了，再看着完全脱力的爱人，自己也快软了。一场闹剧落下帷幕，朴佑镇抱着林煐岷清洗完就沉沉的睡了过去。

第二天天还没亮林煐岷就被朴佑镇从被子里拖了出来，给他收了东西带上了飞机。

林煐岷上了飞机才彻底清明，惊恐的问要去哪。

"去美国啊，你不是发情期吗，不是说我抛弃你吗？"

林煐岷张了张嘴，想不出反驳的话，想起昨天的荒唐，低着头反思。

"还没跟你算账，怎么能放你一个人在家？"

林煐岷装傻充愣的看向小窗外，说了句天气真好。朴佑镇笑了笑，"空姐让把遮光板关了"，林煐岷讪讪地收回眼神关掉遮光板，看向天花板。朴佑镇给他整理了一下他还没来得及梳的呆毛，懒得戳穿他。

虽然林煐岷跟去了，朴佑镇还是很忙，忙到没什么时间管林煐岷，林煐岷偷偷的给自己打过一支抑制剂。林煐岷不是那种无理取闹的人，很有分寸的会看眼色，朴佑镇每天累的倒头就睡，他实在无法对他说出自己发情的需求。

朴佑镇当天就发现了垃圾桶里被掩藏起来的抑制剂，他也没去问林煐岷，紧锣密鼓的把手里的事情压缩，只想多腾点时间出来。

他们住的酒店在海边，承包了小小的一片海域，因为都是商务出行，晚上鲜少有人会去那片海滩。林煐岷吃了饭光着脚在海滩上散步，不知道怎么的就有了一个想法。于是他跑回了酒店，做了一些准备又回了沙滩。

朴佑镇总算做完了工作，下了班买了红酒却找不到林煐岷，问了半天才知道他跑去了沙滩。软沙细细的也不硌脚，朴佑镇看着沙滩上坐着的人影，突然觉得这世间，最美好的他已然拥有了。提着鞋子，朴总撒开脚丫冲他的幸福跑去，却发现那人脑袋靠在双腿上睡的正熟。

平常很难惊醒的人此时像是有了感应一般睁开了眼，"佑镇尼。"明明给他生了三个孩子了，朴佑镇却觉得林煐岷才是他心里孩子气爱撒娇的宝贝。

朴佑镇靠着林煐岷坐下。

"你刚出生的时候就这么小。"林煐岷比划了一下，"像只小老鼠一样。大人都不让我抱，怕我把你摔了。"

"我当时就想，皱皱巴巴的这么丑，真难看。"  
，朴佑镇斜着眼看他，"没想到现在这么帅嘿嘿！"林煐岷摸摸他的脸，拍了拍补充道。

"之后长大了在我们家扭着小胳膊跳舞的时候，真的可太可爱了，想藏在家里。"

"之后上学了，一回家，你就长那么大了，是男孩了。拳头硬，心软，还会帮我出头。那个时候也想把你藏在家里。"

"之后上了大学毕了业，你和他们天天混在一起，其实我还蛮失望的。不知道什么时候，我们变得很生疏。"

"求婚的那天，是我最开心的一天。你羞涩又直球的表述简直让我忘了东南西北。所以可能之后，他们说，你只是为了打赌，我就信了。因为，我从来都觉得这只是一个不敢相信的梦。"

"那天我看见那个女人亲你，我在家里等了你一晚，你都没有回家。我就以为，你是真的不喜欢我的。"

"可是我真的，好喜欢你。喜欢到，就算那样，带着孩子的时候，也还是好想你。会幻想，你来找我。最后等啊等，你没来。"

"但是没关系，我知道你是爱我的。所以，现在也想把你藏在家里。"

林煐岷抱住朴佑镇的胳膊，把头靠在他的肩上，静静地吐露心声，可能是夏日的凉风令人清醒，又或是这样浪漫的夏威夷海滩，让他变得浪漫起来，突然想把对他的爱一股脑全说出来。

"记事的时候就觉得煐岷哥好漂亮，又可爱。知道你是omega，就想快点长大分化成alpha把你娶回家。"

"每次故意不写作业或者写的很差劲就是为了回来跟妈妈说让你给我补习。煐岷哥的蜜桃味好甜。"

朴佑镇亲了一口水蜜桃继续。

"上学的时候那个胖子欺负你，其实他喜欢你呢，别以为我不知道。这能忍吗？"

"之后……你和金东贤关系很好。我不想看见你们走在一起，却总是碰见，所以你跟我打招呼，我都装作看不见。好气啊，你为什么不再追一下我呢。"

"求婚不仅仅因为打赌，我没想到你会知道，他们只是随口说的。我就想借个酒劲表白，不然有个金东贤横在中间，我哪有勇气。"

行叭。

"结婚其实很仓促，我爸那，有点要求。为了完成，我疯狂工作，只求能够快点给你一场盛大的，名正言顺的婚礼。"

"那天我喝醉了，那些人下了狠心。我喝了去厕所吐，吐了又回来喝。塞的人不能拒绝，拒绝就是丢了他们的脸面。喝到最后，我都快不记得你是不是真的来过，直到发现你不见。"

"是我把你弄丢了，对不起。"

"煐岷哥，我也很想你，很喜欢你。你走的时候，我找了，但是实在是找不到。你中间是不是换了地址。就是花完了一笔钱以后。"

林煐岷突然想起来自己走投无路之后，都是住的违法的无名的地下室，像过街老鼠一样躲避。

"我去了好多次，找你。我没有一天不在找你，但是我找不到你。"

"谢谢你回来。"

"煐岷哥，谢谢你回家。"

林煐岷紧紧地抱住朴佑镇，抱住这个是弟弟，却又像苍天大树一样现在给予他和孩子们温暖的男人。他真的有好好长大，也有好好努力给他一个家。

"谢谢你给我们一个家。"

酒店的长廊的灯也熄灭了，留下一盏孤零零的海灯，远远的从海里照过来。朴佑镇看着爱人的脸，想起自己听见茶水间的嘴碎说他看起来有些年纪，他怎么不觉得呢，他的煐岷哥明明还是最好看的人。她们都是错的，开除和公司企业审美观相悖的人，没什么错。

像是回到最初的日子，朴佑镇轻轻地问，“可以吗？”

林煐岷嗔怪的看了眼铺在地上绒绒的地毯示意，自己早就准备了这些打算今天和他睡这看日出，但是现在这个情形，不知道是他们看太阳，还是太阳看他被日。

海潮声一浪接着一浪，林煐岷心跳声也一下接一下有力地跳动着，明明不是第一次，却还是很紧张。朴佑镇边吻他边去把玩他小巧的乳头，又捏又搓，最后伸出舌苔舔了上去，湿热的舌苔附在身体上，林煐岷激的呜咽了一声，伸手就要去玩朴佑镇的。朴佑镇一只手安抚性的在腺体上抚摸，林煐岷很快就很想要。水蜜桃味散发在海滩上，朴佑镇挤进他双腿之间，环住他的细腰翻过来，手里夹紧他的乳头，身下的肉棒挤进了洞里。虽然没有扩张，有些紧，但因为足够湿润，进去的很顺利。

林煐岷浑圆的臀很翘，也很白，在海灯和月光的映照下更加圣洁，暴露出的后穴流着晶莹的液体，朴佑镇一只手揉乳头一只手揉屁股，粉嫩的小穴张合有致混着他不断进出的肉棒吞吐。林煐岷在快感的冲击下面色潮红，仰着头浪叫，柔软的腰肢耸动着摇摆，向后缩着颤抖。

朴佑镇哒哒哒的像永动机一样随着海浪的拍打声在水穴里疯狂抽插，次次都直逼生殖腔口前，这个姿势林煐岷毫无还手之力，甚至都撑不稳自己，只能敞着屁股被操干，一根肉棒被操的甩来甩去。视频里林煐岷似乎很喜欢玩自己的乳头朴佑镇大力揉搓，越揉就越感受到下边的小穴更加收紧，透明的黏液顺着两人交合的地方流下来，滴落在地摊上。

“要看你，佑镇。”  
林煐岷推开他转了身，两个人面对面的注视。林煐岷漂亮的葡萄眼湿湿润润的噙满水雾，泪水打湿了睫毛，浅栗色的头发此刻也乱糟糟的一团。朴佑镇折起他的腿，慢慢的靠近，清冷的眼睛里流光溢彩，像是会折射光芒的宝石一样，林煐岷突然害羞了起来，挣扎着去推朴佑镇的腹肌后退，却又被这奇异的手感折服。

再一次的进入每一次都是整根没入又带出，带出的粉红的软肉和淫液。林煐岷被摁在地上大大的张开双腿遭受朴佑镇一波又一波的袭击，啪啪拍打的声音和海浪融为一体，配着两个人沉闷的喘息，林煐岷被顶弄的浑身乱颤，身下痉挛着到达巅峰。朴佑镇还未释放，林煐岷剧烈的收缩差点让他缴械投降，林煐岷虚脱的用身下去配合他的步调，夹紧大腿的肌肉又适当的放松，手上还去摸他的囊袋和乳头。朴佑镇的乳头同样敏感，摸上去的一瞬间他闷哼了一声，林煐岷坐了起来，两个人坐着继续，林煐岷埋头去含他乳边的肌肤，朴佑镇上下的刺激爽到脱力，差点没撑住地面。身下的小穴还在不知疲倦的吮吸，朴佑镇喘息声越来越粗重，最后记得拔了出来射在了林煐岷腹间。

朴佑镇一夜没睡，硬撑着给林煐岷擦完身体就开始等日出。林煐岷打了几轮小呼噜的时候，太阳才懒洋洋的升起。朴佑镇推了推林煐岷叫他起来，可惜他埋着脑袋不肯睁眼。朴佑镇悉心的哄，说快要升起来了，他才勉强睁开眼看了一眼。太阳的光芒太过刺眼，像是一颗灯球卡在海平面之间，林煐岷觉得一点也不好看，可这是他和朴佑镇看的第一个日出，他又觉得好看了。

太阳刚刚完全升起来，远处深蓝色的海浪顺着靠近海岸的方向变浅，临近海岸的地方像果冻一样变成了蓝绿色，白色海浪还拍击着海面沙沙作响，林煐岷挽下朴佑镇的脖子亲了上去。

“听说在日出的时候接吻会永远在一起噢。”

“听谁说的。”

“林煐岷！”

......

好，那就永远在一起。


End file.
